


Boredom

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Series: Flight from Death-verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Master of Death Harry Potter, Muggle Experimention, Necromancer Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it all began.</p>
<p>Unknown time, 2002</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

Four years had passed since the end of the war, and Harry had spent those four years getting more and more unhinged. He was about as crazy as Bellatrix had been. Maybe crazier! There simply was nothing else to be without a war. At first, he had been happy that it all was over, but now… The war had done something to his sanity. Harry found himself imagining his friends’ deaths and grinning at the thought of bloodshed.

His questionable sanity had also brought on an obsession. Why cause death when you could bring back the dead? Honestly, it was all Dumbledore’s fault for giving him the first taste as a tiny firstie by introducing him to the Mirror of Erised. He had almost forgotten about it, and then he was presented with the Resurrection Stone. The small, simply wonderful stone that let him talk to the souls of the dead. It could even bring back those taken by the Veil!

His insanity combined with the obsession with death made him feel like a backwards Voldemort. It was highly amusing - but most things were highly amusing nowadays. He had been a hero long enough to see himself become the villain - because he was one now. His experimentations with the Resurrection Stone had unravelled a whole new side of necromancy at the prize of bloodshed. The boy who lived to become a necromancer… Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

**YOU SEEM TO BE IN A GOOD MOOD**

Oh, yeah. He had also become the Master of Death very accidentally those four years ago. Harry didn’t glance up from where he had his arm submerged in the chest of a barely alive muggle. Blood was covering his arm as a glove up to his elbow, as he experimented on the still beating heart with his magic.

**BOY, DON’T IGNORE ME**

Harry hummed under his breath as he slowly started to draw his arm back. It was time to see if his experiment had worked.

**I KNOW YOU’RE AS BORED AS I AM**

“You don’t have to hang around, you know.” Harry reminded Death.

**IT’S NOT WORTH LEAVING WHEN YOU KILL SOMEONE EVERY FIVE MINUTES**

Harry paused what he was doing to glance over his shoulder at Death.  
“I bring them back though. That’s the whole point.”

**AND THEN THEY DIE AGAIN**

“Not my fault, issit? You always hinder me when I’m close to a breakthrough.” Harry replied with a small laugh before returning to his experiment. Death was quiet for a moment. Perhaps it should be eery.

**I’LL MAKE YOU A DEAL**

Harry grinned.  
“A deal with Death? This must be my lucky day!”

**I’LL STOP HINDERING YOU IF YOU ENTERTAIN ME**

“Oh? You’ll grant me complete necromancy powers?” Harry looked at Death with new interest. “This is certainly a deal in my favour. You must really be bored.” he continued with a breathless laugh. The muggle whimpered in the background, causing him to laugh again.

**YES** , Death admitted. **I AM**

“How am I supposed to entertain you then?”

**WHAT ABOUT AN ADVENTURE?**

“Hmm. Sure. Should I pack?”

**YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE WE’RE GOING YET**

“Somewhere fun, I suppose. Oh! I miss bothering dear Voldie. Those were fun times. Can we go to Voldie?”

**YOU WANT TO TRAVEL IN TIME**

“Or dimensions, I’m not picky.” Harry answered. He could hear Death sigh at him, but didn’t care. He chose to see how the muggle was doing instead.  
“You killed my experiment again. Less talking, more travelling!”

**FINE. TO WHEN?**

“Oh, I don’t know. You decide.”

Death would likely have rolled his eyes if he had any. Instead, he snapped his fingers and they disappeared.


End file.
